


Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

by Deannie



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" he finally asked, carefully--the way<br/>you approached a barking dog in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

The computer lab was where he found him. Okay so, not the place he'd have expected to find Colin these days, but there he was, in the back corner, slouched in his seat, half-hidden by the monitor in front of him. As Ephram approached, he watched Colin's hand on the mouse. He clicked, clicked again, clicked five or six times in rapid succession, then sat back slightly with a grin on his face. 

Okay, that was weird. 

"You know," Ephram said quietly, standing behind the computer monitor and leaning his arms on the equipment. "If Mr. Tillem catches you on those porn sites again, he's gonna ban you from the room." 

Colin gave him one of those quiet, cute little grins of his, and Ephram smiled in response. 

And Colin again clicked the mouse: click... click... click-click-click-click-click-click... smile. 

Ephram walked around to look at the screen, wondering just what the hell his friend was doing. All he saw was a cartoon drawing. It looked like a giant white-glove-clad hand with a pile of ashes beside it. He looked Colin up and down for signs of insanity. 

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, carefully--the way you approached a barking dog in Central Park. 

Colin smiled--a full smile this time, full of mischief and just sexy enough to make Ephram blush a little. Guided by his sound hand, the cursor floated over to a button that said "poke again." Colin looked up at Ephram teasingly. 

"Sounds kinky," Ephram allowed, after a moment of dry swallowing. "I was serious about the porn sites, you know?" 

Colin kept his silence, returning his gaze to the screen. He pressed the button; repeated the sequence of clicks. 

While Colin gave his same old smile, Ephram burst out laughing, dropping his chuckles to silence quickly at the angry look the room monitor threw him. 

"That's _great_!" he whispered loudly, making Colin's smile grow. 

The boy at the computer pressed the "poke again" button once more. "You know, it's even better with the sound on." 

Ephram caught the sly look and grinned. "My Powerbook's got sound," he offered. "We could try it over at my place." 

The look Colin gave him in response was enough to make him blush again. 

Penguins weren't the only things that could be poked, after all. 

* * *  
The End


End file.
